danielleslexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
The Xephixirian Zodiac
The idea of star signs has been important to seers, astrologists and those who watch the stars since years innumerable. It is said that what constellation the sun and moon are shining through at the time of your birth, and the one rising on the horizon, helps in some way to predict your personality and determine your fortune. Even on Cerphixen, the Zodiac held mythological value, and well-read high priests and priestesses in the temples believed that the signs hold some deep, primal connections to the Creators and our universe. The Various Astrological Sign Types The three most important signs a person has are their sun sign, which is the most common sign you hear talked about. Your sun sign is determined by the placement of the sun in the general area of the sky a particular constellation is on the day of your birth. This is the most broad category, being based only on a wide date spectrum due to the sun and the signs revolving in the sky along the same arc, and not time or location of birth. Nearly everyone knows their sun sign. Less commonly heard of is the moon sign, based on where the moon falls within the band of constellations at the time of your birth. The moon sign depends heavily on the location of your birth, and can vary widely based on where on either world you were born on. It is based also, though to a lesser degree, on time of birth, since unlike sun signs, moon signs rotate every couple of days. Even less known is the ascending sign, based on what sign is on the horizon where and when you're born. This depends very heavily on where and when you were born, as this rotates every few hours. It is said to be one of the most powerful signs in regard to fortune-telling, though its effects on personality are subtle at best. In addition, there are planetary signs, based on the location of the various planets within the zodiac band. However, these come into play only when dealing with very niche seers, and are very complex to explain. The Signs of the Zodiac There are twelve signs of the Zodiac total, each with its own associated deity, personality traits, element and animal, among other things. Cervos Associated with strength of character and inner growth. A Cervid has an iron will and never gives up, despite the circumstances. They are self aware and skilled at bettering themselves. Some say they shine the brightest in adverse circumstances. * Sun sign dates: Mar 20 - Apr. 20 tentative * Associated element: Earth * Associated deity: Hemera * Positive personality traits: Willful, optimistic, communicable, extroverted, persevering, imaginative, quick-witted * Negative personality traits: Stubborn, judgmental, air-headed, intolerant Lepus Associated with understanding and intelligence. A Lepus is always willing to lend an ear to a friend in need, but smart enough to speak up when another is in grave error. A Lepus tends to avoid violent conflict if at all possible, erring instead for words and debate. And they are very, very skilled with words. * Sun sign dates: Apr. 21 - May 20 * Associated element: Luna * Associated element: Serengarel * Positive personality traits: Smart, understanding, good listeners, forthcoming, funny, calm, graceful, playful * Negative personality traits: Harsh, analytical, cynical, anxious, bitter, underreacting. Cygnia Associated with kindness and a need for freedom. A Cygnian needs wide open spaces and the freedom to do what she pleases, but she will always use that freedom to make the world a better place. Cygnians are healers of the emotional kind; they make great Team Moms, of a sort. * Sun sign dates: May 21 - Jun. 20 * Associated element: Storm * Associated deity: Haizea * Positive personality traits: Kind, light-hearted, open minded, optimistic and loving * Negative personality traits: Gullible, unaware, manipulable, timid and overreactive. Cultor Associated with honesty and humbleness. Cultors are down to earth and knowledgeable, and will never lie to you. They are hard-headed in every endeavor, and keep persevering no matter the cost to themselves. * Sun sign dates: Jun 21 - Jul 20 * Associated element: Earth * Associated deity: Lance * Positive personality traits: Assertive, honest, humble, trustworthy, and loyal * Negative personality traits: Stubborn, closed minded, simple, inconsiderate and uncooperative Nobilius Associated with fortune and knowledge. Nobilians are shrewd business people. They are well-read and well-socialized. Excellent with money matters and dealings with material wealth. * Sun sign dates: Jul 21 - Aug 20 * Associated element: Light * Associated deity: Lucentielle * Positive personality traits: Sharp-witted, intelligent, frugal, cunning, self confident and self-assured * Negative personality traits: Conniving, untrustworthy, uncaring, egomaniacal, and snobby Meretrix Associated with sensuality and the inner self, the secret self. A Meretrix is not afraid of her sexuality, and others can't help but follow suite in her wake. A Meretrix has a way about her that makes others feel comfortable around her in a way they would not otherwise. * Sun sign dates: Aug 21 - Sept 20 * Associated element: Balance * Associated deity: Alastor * Positive personality traits: Sensual, understanding, sagely, smart, sexy, romantic and fiery * Negative personality traits: Aggressive, underhanded, overbearing, and naive Satyrae Associated with tricks and heroism. A Satyrian is naturally a prankster, but they also have a strong sense of justice, and defend their friends and family with their whole heart. * Sun sign dates: Sept 21 - Oct 20 * Associated element: Luna * Associated deity: Puck * Positive personality traits: Fun-loving, heroic, noble, cunning, playful and happy * Negative personality traits: Defensive, shady, flaky and underhanded Vulpes Minora Associated with energy and a deep love of family and friends. A Vulpes Minoran is always looking for something to do, but they always want to do it with someone close to them. They regard their loved ones extremely fondly, but will not hesitate to put their foot down when they've done wrong, because they love them and don't want to see them get hurt or hurt others. * Sun sign dates: Oct 21 - Nov 20 * Associated element: Time * Associated deity: Temporal Sorceress Astra * Positive personality traits: Trusting, loving, kind, energetic, eager, fun-loving, happy and easy to get along with * Negative personality traits: Anxious, temperamental, easily stressed, lazy, clingy, apathetic, fearful and nervous Vesper Associated with calm and inner strength. A Vesper is skilled at guessing games and seeing through lies. They are very difficult to anger, occasionally to a fault. But when they are angered, they can be one of the most destructive forces imaginable; not to property, but to your mind. In a similar sense, they are difficult to get the attention of, but those whom they are attentive of, they love passionately, whether family or friend. They try to do what they perceive is right, even though others may not see it the same way. * Sun sign dates: Nov 21 - Dec 20 * Associated element: Dark * Associated deity: Chaotionzella * Positive personality traits: Even-temprered, calm, wise, quiet, passionate and appreciative * Negative personality traits: secretive, Distant, emotionally stunted, cynical, morally warped, and inattentive to most people Vulpes Majora Associated with love and freedom of expression. A Vulpes Majoran is an expert matchmaker, to be sure. They need to be able to express themselves as they see fit, or else they become stunted and bitter. They can be somewhat delicate in nature, requiring nurturing to bring out their true colors, and drawing away should their heart be broken. * Sun sign dates: Dec 21 - Jan 20 * Associated element: Frost * Associated deity: Kerenza * Positive personality traits: Caring, self-expressive, loyal, strong, level-headed and sharp tongued * Negative personality traits: Manipulative, timid, withdrawn, depressive, snarky and pessimistic Draconis Associated with strong emotion and physical strength. A Draconian feels with their whole heart, no more and no less. They are experts at matters of the physical, from medical to carnal. They are some of the biggest forces to be reckoned with in what they choose to do in life. * Sun sign dates: Jan 21 - Feb 20 * Associated element: Fire * Associated deity: Chaos * Positive personality traits: Physically strong, passionate, assertive, confident, sexual and take-charge * Negative personality traits: Aggressive, tempermental, stubborn, angry and destructive Avis Avis, the Sparrow. Associated with leadership and wisdom. An Avian is a natural leader, and is not afraid to take charge and make decisions for the group, decisions that are usually well-informed. * Sun sign dates: Feb 21 - Mar 20 * Associated element: Balance * Associated deity: Ranthael * Positive personality traits: Confident, encouraging, protective, straightforward, strong-willed and heroic * Negative personality traits: Stubborn, easily exasperated, unrelenting and unwilling to consider the group opinion